The present invention is directed to an enhanced electromagnetic radiation coupling device and, more particularly, to a conductive lamination coating, conductive core lamination or a sintered metal core and additional windings or coils added to a transformer, motor, alternator or solenoid that increases the energy transmission efficiency and cooling of the device.
Recent improvements in motors and other electromagnetic energy transformation devices have concentrated on the control systems and very little attention has been given to improving energy transfer efficiency in the basic device. There is a constant demand for increased efficiency in energy transmission devices that use electromotive and magnetomotive forces. Improvements of only a few percent produce tremendous energy and cost savings due to the lower amounts of fuel used by electric generating companies.